Stygian Ascendancy
=Stygian Region:= Stygian Prime *'Stygian Asteroid Field' Tenebrous System Stygian Major *'Arderous (Water-world)' *'Chromatia (Urban/Industrial)' *'Dergus (Forests/Jungle)' *'Thinus (Uninhabitable) (Ore/Minerals)' Caliginous System Stygian Minor *'Leverno (Plains/Agricultures)' *'Pondire (Uninhabitable) (Ore/Minerals)' *'Reach (Uninhabitable) (Shipyards)' =Physiology= Stygian are a near human race. Skin tone ranges from a dull bronze to onyx black. Hair color varies but is typically a shade of brown or black. Light colored hair is considered rare and very asthetically pleasing. Eye colors cover the full spectrum, though most commonly blues and greens. Stygian physique is very similar to humans. Height and weight vary little. Features which distinguish the Stygian from regular human stock are limited to a pair of very short horns in the forehead, and a raised ridge that follows down their spine. =Government= The Stygian Ascendancy is a variation of the triumvirate model. Each of the three branches holds as much power as the next. Though each has its own focus, it is far from un-common that two or even all three of the branches find themselves co-habiting a certain issue for any length of time. Binding the offices of both Foreign and Domestic Affairs is the legislative body of the Senate. It is the Senates responsibility to elect the Arbiter. The Senate is also responible for the appointment of the Directors advisors, more commonly referred to as the Ministry. Senators are elected by the popular vote by the people in their respective regional districts, and the number of such Senators is decided upon by a population ratio. * An Arbiter, whom is elected by the Senate, is the head of foreign affairs. The Arbiter appoints his or her own advisors, or Stewards. Elections are held every four years. * The Director, whom is elected by a popular vote, is the head of domestic affairs. His or her advisors, or Ministers, are appointed by the Senate. Elections are held every four years, staggered from the elections of the Arbiter. Ministers hold a term of office of six years. * The Shepard, whom is appointed by the Council of Deacons, is the head of church. He or She holds this appointment until death. As the Stygian peoples culture is heavily religious, the role that the head of church plays in the government is quite vital. Foreign Affairs * Arbiter (Head of Foreign Affairs) * Stewards (Departments) Domestic Affairs * Director (Head of Domestic Affairs) * Ministry (Departments) * Viceroys (Planets) Religious Affairs * Shepard (Head of Church) * Council of Deacons (Planets) Legislature * Senate (Regional Districts) =History= It isn't factually known, how long the Stygian people have lived in their particular region of space, or how it was that they arrived there. However, written history dates back thousands of years. Dating back to a time where knowledge of other planets was not but a dream. =Culture= The Ascendancy is an isolated society. With minimal contact with the galaxy outside of their region, they have grown relatively un-influenced by outside culture. Strongly religious in nature, most of their values and ideals revolve around their spiritual beliefs. So much so that their head of church has an equal share in the triumvirate that makes up their government. While not exactly Xenophobic, the Stygian people are still slightly distrusting and suspicious of human populations. A welcoming station sits at either hyper-gate entering into the system, and any visitor to the Region is cleared through it. While the borders of the region are theoretically open, few people actually travel there. Due to the realities of their past, the Ascendancy maintains a military force. Their Naval fleet however is deployed in a defensive posture, as it has been since its commissioning. =Trade= Cultural/Distinctive Exports: Raw Minerals and Materials, Spacecraft Propulsion systems, Exotic Produce, Imports: Foodstuffs, Technologies, Minerals and Materials, =Military= Branches of Military The Stygian Military is divided into three Corp. The Navy, Marines, and Security Forces. Naval units man the mighty starships and versatile starfighters, while the Marines are deployed to both space and ground. The Security Forces stand watch from the ground, defending the systems planets form ground invasion, as well as to act as a police force. *'Navy' *'Marines' *'Security Forces' =Space Stations= 'Defense/Welcome Stations' * Ryst 2 Osprey Squadrons * Vost 2 Osprey Squadrons 'Asteroid Mining Station' * Rath 2 Osprey Flights 'Shipyard Construction Station' * Tusyn 2 Osprey Flights 'Shipyard Repair Dry-Dock Station' * Bylt 1 Osprey Flight 'Ministry Research Station' 'Orbital Defense Cannons' Category:Governments (LS)